College Football Power 5 Mafia
| image = File:College Football Power 5 Mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Vommack | link = BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = 06.01.2016 | winningfaction = Dr.Saab,Yuiop, Okosan, Maurice | roster = Players #Dr.Saab #EDM #Akaslickster #Cayseron #Nana7 #Fooban/Darth Nox #Rinku #Yuiop #Okosan #TheCube #Marquessa #Dee #Maurice #Jay Gold #Framm18 | first = Rinku | last = Dr.Saab, Yuiop, Okosan, Maurice | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a hybrid (free-for-all) game designed and hosted by Vommack based on College Football It began on June 1st, 2016 and ended in a Dr.Saab,Yuiop, Okosan and Maurice win in D7 (June 17). Game Mechanics Rules *15 player free-for-all game. Wincon for all players: Be one of the last 4 left alive, thus making it into the College Football Playoff. *Players are split into 5 "factions" of 3 players each. The factions have no effect other than spies. *Players will select their actions from a pool(similar to Corporate Battle).Each action can only be used a limited amount of times. If an action is blocked or otherwise fails, it will still be consumed. Up to 2 actions can be selected and used every night. *Action Pool: **2x RID Kill **2x Block **1x Intercept (Up to 3 actions performed on user are nullified, selected at random if 4 or more are attempted. One of the nullified actions is randomly picked and transferred to the interceptor instead of being blocked. AN INTERCEPT CAN BE PREVENTED BY BLOCKS. Redirect has no effect on intercept. RID kill attempts blocked by intercept will not be informed if RID was correct.) **1x Redirect **1x Faction spy **1x Action spy **1x Target spy **3x Messenger **1x Save **1x Vote redirect (Must be selected for use before day starts; consumed if selected and not used) *OOA: Save > RID Kill > Block > Redirect *Shows in OP: Blocks, Kills, necessary saves *Tie rules: All in tie die Role Description "Factions"/Roles: *ACC: **Clemson Tigers **Notre Dame Fighting Irish **Florida State Seminoles *Big 10: **Ohio State Buckeyes **Michigan State Spartans **Iowa Hawkeyes *Big XII: **Oklahoma Sooners **TCU Horned Frogs **Baylor Bears *Pac-12: **Stanford Cardinal **Utah Utes **Oregon Ducks *SEC: **Alabama Crimson Tide **Ole Miss Rebels **LSU Tigers Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Dr.Saab - Ohio State Buckeyes *Yuiop - Ole Miss Rebels *Okosan - Utah Utes *Maurice - Iowa Hawkeyes Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 End of Game Roster #Dr.SaaB - Ohio State - Survived #EDM - LSU Tigers - Lynched D2 #Akaslickster - Florida State Seminoles - Lynched D2 #Cayseron - Baylor Bears - Lynched D3 #Nana7 - TCU Horned Frogs - Lynched D4 #Fooban/Darth Nox - Michigan State Spartans - Lynched D6 #Rinku - Alabama Crimson Tide - Lynched D1 #Yuiop - Ole Miss Rebels - Survived #Okosan - Utah Utes - Survived #TheCube - Stanford Cardinal - Lynched D7 #Marquessa - Clemson Tigers - Lynched D5 #Dee - Oregon Ducks - Killed N5 #Maurice - Iowa - Survived #Jay Gold - Oklahoma Sooners - Killed N6 #Framm18 - Notre Dame Fighting Irish - Lynched D5 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games Category:HybridGames